Catch me a catch (traducción al español)
by vulcansalute
Summary: -Traducción autorizada- Cuando Kurt finalmente consigue una pareja compatible de una casamentera profesional a la que entregó su información hace más de un año, su pareja no es realmente lo que él esperaba. Ambientado unos cinco años en el futuro.


**N.T. **Hola a todos. Aquí os traigo como regalo de fin de año una nueva traducción. La historia original es de la fabulosa artist_artist. Es un fic futuro canon. Se trata de una historia no muy larga (por una vez no es un multific) pero a mí me gusta mucho. Tiene una secuela cortita a modo de epílogo que he traducido también y la añado al final.

**K&S**

"Bueno", dijo Kurt mientras presionaba el botón de colgar en su móvil y lo empujaba profundamente de nuevo en los bolsillos de su abrigo de invierno, "Ya es oficial. Voy a estar solo en Navidad".

Rachel, que se había adelantado unos cuantos pasos por delante de él en la concurrida calle de Manhattan desde que empezó a hablar con Finn, por lo que parecía que no estaba escuchando, se dio vuelta y le esperó para que la alcanzara.

"¿Finn hizo planes?", preguntó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

"Sí. Se va a Rhode Island con su novia. Creo que sus abuelos viven allí".

Rachel suspiró. "Tal vez rompan antes de eso"

"Por supuesto, y tal vez las vacaciones de mis padres se cancelen, y el novio de mi mejor amiga judía –que siempre está libre en Navidad- cambiará de opinión acerca de llevarla a Londres para visitar a sus padres."

"¡Grosero!" respondió Rachel, golpeándole el brazo. "Michael y yo estamos muy felices. ¡Y tú fuiste el que animó a tus padres para que se fueran este año! "

"Lo seeee" gimió Kurt. "Y todavía quiero que lo hagan. Es sólo ...que asumí que _alguien_ estaría dispuesto a acogerme"

Kurt sabía que no debía dejar que eso le molestara tanto. La navidad ni siquiera tenía un significado religioso para él y toda su familia tenía planes para reunirse un par de semanas en enero para hacer una celebración tardía. Todos sus amigos tenían a su propia familia a la que visitar, y no necesitaban a un solitario que se les colara. A diferencia de todos los demás que conocía, todavía no había encontrado a alguien lo suficientemente especial con el que pasar la Navidad. "Sólo quiero estar en un lugar con un árbol de Navidad", le dijo a Rachel con un suspiro.

"Podemos poner un árbol de Navidad", dijo.

"Creo que eso sólo me deprimiría más cuando estuviera solo en Navidad", respondió Kurt. "Probablemente iré a ver una película o algo así. Actúar como si fuera un día normal".

"Eres un pesado", dijo cuando se acercaron a la entrada del metro. "¿Tal vez uno de tus amigos del trabajo podría invitarte de nuevo? Quiero decir, ¡no me puedo imaginar que la borracha de Kathy ya tenga planes!"

"La borracha de Kathy va a pasar la Navidad con el borracho de su novio, sin duda."

Rachel estaba tan sorprendida que se detuvo en las escaleras al lado de Kurt, casi provocando que una contrariada mujer que sostenía tres grandes bolsas de la compra chocara contra ella. "¡Lo siento, lo siento!" Rachel chilló mientras Kurt la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo por los escalones restantes. "La borracha de Kathy tiene novio", ella se asombró.

"Ya te conté eso," Kurt le recordó. "¿El año pasado? Ella fue emparejada por esa casamentera, Kaylie, a la que todos nosotros tuvimos que ir."

"¡Oh, claro! Solo supuse que la conoció y no estuvo interesado. ¿Realmente ha pasado ya un año?"

"Sí. Y ella parece muy feliz. "

"Bueno, bien por la borracha de Kathy," Rachel dijo mientras deslizó su tarjeta MetroCard y caminaba por el puesto de peaje.

"Sí," Kurt murmuró mientras la seguía. "Bien por ella."

"No sabía que estabas tan amargado por lo de la casamentera, Kurt."

Era difícil no estar un poco amargado por toda la situación. El otoño pasado, una compañera de trabajo de nombre Micaela había invitado a todas las mujeres solteras y a los hombres gays de su departamento a un día entero de excursión para su despedida de soltera, que había incluido tratamientos de spa, dos comidas maravillosas, y un viaje a la oficina de una casamentera profesional, donde ella pagó la pequeña cuota que se les exigía para rellenar un cuestionario, tener una rápida entrevista con la "Dra. Jenny", y ser incluido en la base de datos de emparejamiento. Había sido tonto y divertido, y nadie esperó que saliera mucha cosa de ahí.

En diciembre, cada uno de ellos había recibido una llamada para decirles que se había encontrado una pareja para ellos. Todo el mundo excepto Kurt. Ni siquiera quería conocer a un chico de esa manera, pero ¿cómo era posible que no hubiera nadie para él? El costo principal del programa no era abonado hasta que se encontraba una pareja y se ofrecía a los clientes, por lo que Kurt había asumido que todo el mundo sería emparejado rápidamente y sin orden ni concierto. Pero Kurt nunca había recibido una llamada telefónica. Era como si no hubiera rellenado la solicitud o no hubiera pasado a través de la entrevista privada incomoda.

"No estoy amargado", se encontró diciendo Kurt. "Y probablemente tienen mi número de teléfono equivocado y no han sido capaces de llegar hasta mí."

"Podría ser", dijo Rachel. "O no han encontrado a nadie, ¡porque nadie en el mundo es lo suficientemente bueno para ti!"

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, pero no discutió. Él sabía que Rachel estaba tratando de animarlo. Ambos estaban de pie cerca del borde de la plataforma para esperar su tren, y Rachel, como siempre, se inclinaba hacia delante para mirar por el túnel oscuro y ver si podía ver las luces ya. Habían vivido aquí durante cinco años, y todavía no había superado la emoción de ver el tren aproximándose.

"De todos modos," Rachel dijo después de un momento, "Yo no me preocuparía por lo de la Navidad todavía. ¡Todavía faltan semanas! "Se inclinó hacia delante otra vez y saltó con entusiasmo. "¡El tren está llegando!"

Kurt no miró a su móvil de nuevo hasta el final de su largo viaje a su casa en Brooklyn, cuando volvió a ojearlo en la calle cerca de su apartamento. Tenía una llamada perdida de un número desconocido y un nuevo mensaje de voz, probablemente lo recibió cuando su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio en el metro. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el interior donde estaba más tranquilo, él llamó a su buzón de voz, introdujo su código de acceso, y estuvo completamente sorprendido por lo que oyó.

"Hola, Sr. Hummel, soy la Dra. Jenny de "Servicios de emparejamiento y conexión de Almas Gemelas". Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos, y tal vez había perdido la esperanza, pero ¡tengo _increíbles_ noticias para usted! ¡Hemos encontrado una pareja, una pareja _increíble_, la puntuación más alta en compatibilidad que hemos tenido en esta oficina! ¡Me encantaría que volviera para que podamos hablar acerca de cómo juntaros a los dos! Siento no haberle encontrado, ¡quería ser la que le diera la gran noticia! Me voy, pero mi recepcionista Lynn va a estar aquí hasta las 6, si quiere llamar y hacer una cita. ¡Tengo muchas ganas de verte!"

Kurt guardó el mensaje y terminó la llamada. Rachel se encontraba cerca, pareciendo preocupada. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó. "¿Quién era?"

"La casamentera de la que estábamos hablando", dijo, con voz temblorosa. Ni siquiera se había planteado la cosa del emparejamiento en meses. Era casi como si él la hubiera convocado. "Al parecer, finalmente me encontró una pareja."

**K&S**

Kurt no tenía intención de llamar a Lynn para programar una cita. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él nunca había querido ser emparejado por un servicio de emparejamiento. La solicitud había sido presentada sólo para contentar a una amiga, y él sólo había estado perturbado por la idea de que no hubiera nadie para él. Ahora, armado con el conocimiento de que había una pareja para él, como todos los demás, debería ser capaz de superar la amargura que toda esta situación le había dejado.

Pero ... la Dra. Jenny había mencionado algo sobre la puntuación más alta de compatibilidad que ellos alguna vez habían tenido. Kurt se preguntó si eso era sólo una frase que utilizaba con todos los clientes en un intento de convencerles de que volvieran. Tal vez había perdido su solicitud, sólo para encontrarla ahora, se dio cuenta de que habían pasado catorce meses, y le emparejó inmediatamente con el último chico gay que fue introducido en la base de datos, con la esperanza de que Kurt todavía estaría interesado si salía con alguna mierda como lo de una puntuación muy alta de compatibilidad.

"Deberías llamar," Rachel le dijo. "¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Una mala cita?"

"Tengo que pagar un montón de dinero para conseguir incluso el nombre de ese tipo," respondió Kurt. "Por lo tanto, lo peor que puede pasar es que tenga que pagar cientos de dólares por una mala cita, en realidad."

"¡Podrías conseguir sexo!"

"Puedo tener sexo sin tener que pagar cientos de dólares", señaló Kurt.

Rachel murmuró algo que sonó como "Puede que me hayas estado tomando el pelo", en voz baja.

"No voy a llamar", insistió.

"Está bien. ¡Pero ya no tienes permiso para quejarse acerca de cómo estás soltero y solo, si sigues dejando pasar oportunidades como esta!"

Ella tenía razón. No es que Kurt nunca tuviera una oportunidad para una cita. Los chicos se interesaban en él con bastante frecuencia, pero él los alejaba, a veces de forma sutil, otras veces de manera más directa. Había intentado lo de las citas casuales entre Blaine y Derek, pero, como era de esperar, eso no le convenció. Kurt anhelaba la estabilidad y el compromiso - un amor que _durara_. Eso es lo que siempre había querido, pero a medida que se acercaba a los 25, era aún más importante para él. Divertirse con cada chico en la ciudad que lo encontraba atractivo, con un par de citas y un orgasmo o dos no le estaba ayudando a encontrar a su alma gemela. Sólo le dejaba sintiéndose más solo y más desesperado.

Tal vez él estaba siendo cínico. Quizás ese lugar realmente le había encontrado a alguien con el que tenía una oportunidad real. Se llamaba "Conexión de Almas gemelas", después de todo. La gente en busca de un polvo rápido no se inscribía en este tipo de cosas.

Pospuso la toma de decisiones hasta 05:55, cuando se dejó derrotar por su curiosidad y optimismo. Llamó al número de la oficina de emparejamientos, medio esperando que Lynn ya se hubiera ido, pero ella contestó el teléfono y se sintió atolondrado después de presentarse.

"¡Oh, Sr. Hummel!" ella soltó. "¡La Dra. Jenny va a estar tan feliz de que llamó!"

Kurt sólo podía esperar que él estuviera feliz por haber llamado, también.

**K&S**

Tomó un largo almuerzo en el trabajo al día siguiente, por lo que pudo ir al Uptown a ver a la Dra. Jenny. Lynn le recibió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa. La oficina de la Dra. Jenny era grande y cómoda, llena de vivos colores y fotografías de bodas, probablemente de las personas que había ayudado a emparejar. No había diplomas de ningún tipo, lo que Kurt sólo pudo suponer que significaba que en realidad no era una doctora. Había un escritorio con un ordenador y con unas sillas de oficina, que era donde habían estado sentados durante la entrevista el año pasado, pero ahora la Dra. Jenny le pidió para que se sentaran en el sofá contra la pared. Después de agarrar una gruesa carpeta de papel marrón de su mesa, se sentó a su lado.

"No tienes ni idea de lo emocionada que estuve al oír que llamaste," dijo ella, metiendo su cabello rojo rizado detrás de la oreja. Se salió de nuevo de inmediato, sin embargo, volviendo a caer sobre la cara. "Después de esperar tanto tiempo, tenía miedo de que hubieras conocido a alguien a estas alturas."

"No," dijo Kurt, sus mejillas sonrojándose. "Sigo estando igual de soltero que el año pasado."

"¡Bien! Te lo prometo, esta pareja habrá valido la pena la espera. Alguien se ha registrado esta semana y cuando añadimos sus resultados a la base de datos, algo _increíble_ sucedió. ¡Tu nivel de compatibilidad con este caballero es de un 3,98!"

Kurt ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. "Eso ... no suena muy alto."

"Oh, te lo prometo, es muy alto. ¡El más alto que hemos visto por aquí! Puedo explicarte el algoritmo que usamos de nuevo, si…"

"No, no, está bien," Kurt le aseguró. Él recordaba cómo de confusa había sido la explicación el año anterior. "Así que ... 3,98 es bueno."

"_Increíble_", dijo ella. "A veces emparejo a personas que tienen un 2.5, si tengo un buen presentimiento sobre ellos. Algo más de un 3 es genial, y algo por encima de un 3,5 ¡tiene una tasa de éxito del 95%! ¡De esos 95%, el 80% se casaron dentro de los siguientes dos años de haber sido emparejados!"

"Eso es ... genial", respondió Kurt, abrumado por los números y las estadísticas. Sonaba bien, por lo menos. Sonaba como un montón de gente que no tenía que pasar la Navidad sola.

"Estoy tan contenta de que pienses así", dijo con una amplia sonrisa. "Ahora, como tu amiga pagó la cuota la última vez, en realidad no tenemos una tarjeta de crédito en tu archivo. ¿Llevas una?"

"Um ... sí, la tengo en mi billetera, así que ..."

"¡Maravilloso! Lynn te ayudará con eso afuera. Suponiendo que estés interesado en disponer de la información, por supuesto. "Ella le mostró el sobre. "Quiero decir, nunca he tenido a nadie por encima de un 3,5 que lo rechazara, pero no estás obligado a tomarlo. Tuve la oportunidad de hablar con tu pareja por teléfono ayer, y estuvo de acuerdo en tener la información, por lo que tan pronto como tú aceptes, puedo decirle que se deje caer por aquí para recoger su ejemplar, también. ¡Parece muy emocionado!"

Kurt sostuvo el sobre por un momento, preguntándose si lo que había dentro del mismo iba a cambiar su vida. "Bueno", dijo, tomando aliento, "Supongo que no puedo rechazar un 3,98."

**K&S**

Kurt no abrió el sobre de inmediato. Una parte de él quería rasgarlo y abrirlo allí mismo en la recepción tan pronto como Lynn deslizara su tarjeta de crédito, pero se esperó. La Dra. Jenny le había dado un resumen de los contenidos. Lo más importante es que incluía el nombre de su pareja, edad y dirección de correo electrónico. Al parecer, ninguna información más allá de esto tenía que ser ofrecida e intercambiada voluntariamente por las parejas entre sí para ayudar a evitar pleitos, lo cual Kurt pensó que era extraño, ya que él también había tenido que firmar una renuncia básicamente diciendo que no podía demandar a la empresa si su pareja resultaba ser un asesino en serie o algo así. El sobre también incluía un paquete con sugerencias sobre cómo dar a tu emparejamiento la mejor oportunidad de éxito, y otro paquete que explicaba las encuestas de seguimiento que la oficina estaría llevando a cabo con el fin de mantener sus estadísticas actuales. Este paquete también contenía una hoja de garantía (limitada) de satisfacción de "Conexión de Almas gemelas".

Se las arregló para meter el sobre grande en su mochila y dejarlo hasta después del trabajo, pero en el momento en que consiguió un asiento en el metro hasta casa, se le acabó la paciencia. El nombre de la persona que la Dra. Jenny pensaba que era su alma gemela estaba dentro de este sobre, y, como el mensaje de voz que la Dra. Jenny le dejó a las 15:14 le informó, ese tipo estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad, sosteniendo un sobre igual a éste. Era una tontería, por supuesto, pero a lo mejor la Dra. Jenny tenía razón. Todos sus amigos que fueron emparejados por ella todavía estaban felices en sus relaciones. Kurt sacó el sobre de su mochila, deshizo el cierre y sacó el gran montón de papeles en su interior.

En la hoja de arriba, en una carta aburrida se le felicitaba por su pareja, que decía en letras grandes, en negrita:

**Sebastian Smythe, de 23 años**

Kurt dejó escapar una risa sonora de sorpresa, lo que le valió una mirada de reproche de la mujer sentada a su izquierda. Él murmuró una disculpa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué reírse en un vagón de tren ya ruidoso fuera ofensivo, y miró de nuevo al papel. Bajo el nombre, había una dirección de correo electrónico, pero, como dijo la Dra. Jenny, no había más información.

Kurt sabía que no podía posiblemente ser el Sebastian Smythe que conoció en la escuela secundaria. Estaba a cientos de millas de Ohio, en primer lugar, y sin duda Sebastian Smythe era un nombre bastante común entre los chicos ricos y pijos. Dios, Kurt ni siquiera había pensado en Sebastian desde que era un adolescente. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si Sebastian tenía en realidad 23 años.

No es que eso importara. Este no podía ser el _Sebastian Smythe_ que él conocía, porque Kurt sin duda no tenía una compatibilidad de 3.98 con ese tipo. Ellos se odiaron entre sí de inmediato, y lo único que habían tenido en común era una atracción por el novio de Kurt. No había manera, de que incluso un cuestionario y una entrevista básica pudiera haberles emparejado a los dos como una pareja potencial.

El nombre lo perseguía, sin embargo, y en el momento en que hubo acabado de cenar esa noche, todavía no había recibido un correo electrónico de su pareja. Sebastian Smythe, se recordaba a sí mismo. Él tenía un nombre ahora. Si el otro tipo había estado tan entusiasmado, ¿no habría enviado un correo electrónico de inmediato? Según la Dra. Jenny, Sebastian había recogido el sobre hacía cuatro horas. ¿Qué lo detenía?

Tal vez lo que detenía a Sebastian era exactamente lo mismo que detenía a Kurt - la chirriante familiaridad del nombre en el sobre.

Cuando Kurt pidió a Rachel su opinión, ella frunció el ceño.

"¿No puedes decir por la foto si es él?"

"No hay ninguna foto," Kurt le dijo.

"¡No hay foto! ¿Qué tipo de servicio de emparejamiento es ese? "

"Una de las preguntas que teníamos que responder en la encuesta era si nos importaba o no ver las fotos de la gente", dijo Kurt inquieto. Ni siquiera había recordado eso hasta ahora. "Marqué la casilla de 'no, la imagen no es importante para mí" ".

Rachel levantó una ceja. "Así que mentiste."

"¡Estaba en frente de todos mis amigos del trabajo!", exclamó Kurt. "No quería que pensaran que era una mala persona".

"Y ahora probablemente tendrás que pagar por eso con un alma gemela fea."

"Si en realidad es mi alma gemela, realmente podría importarme menos cómo es físicamente. Y, oye, si él quedó emparejado conmigo, incluso sin una foto mía en la base de datos, eso significa que él debe pensar que el aspecto no es importante, también. "

"Esa es una buena cualidad", Rachel estuvo de acuerdo. "Por supuesto, podría solo significar que es feo. ¡O gordo!"

"No me importa", Kurt insistió, aunque su mente comenzó a evocar algunas imágenes verdaderamente horribles de como su pareja podría ser.

Rachel ignoró su comentario. "Espero que tu Sebastian sea tan caliente como Sebastian Warbler."

Kurt arrugó la nariz con disgusto. "Sebastian no era caliente, Rachel." El chico no estaba horriblemente deformado ni nada, pero en realidad, Sebastian Smythe no había sido nada especial.

"¡Oh, vamos! Él era de ensueño. Su chulería debe haberte cegado. "

"Sabes, su chulería podría haber dejado ciego a Blaine," Kurt disparó de nuevo.

"Hey, yo no estoy defendiendo el carácter de la persona," dijo ella, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición. "Sólo estoy diciendo que él era atractivo, y espero que tu chico lo sea, también."

Kurt le dio una mirada de esperanza. "¿Así que no crees que Sebastian sea el chico de la escuela secundaria?"

"No," ella dijo. "No puede serlo. ¡Eso sería demasiado extraño! "

"Sí," dijo Kurt, pero él todavía no estaba convencido. "¿Por qué crees que aún no ha enviado un correo electrónico? Él debía estar emocionado, porque se dejó caer en la oficina de emparejamientos para obtener los resultados casi inmediatamente después de que firmé los papeles que decían que podían entregárselos".

Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez es tímido", sugirió. "¡Hazle un favor y envíale un correo electrónico primero!"

Kurt esperó una hora, en caso de que su pareja estuviera trabajando en un largo y elocuente mensaje que le estaba tomando un tiempo muy largo. A las 8:30, se convenció a sí mismo para sentarse con su ordenador portátil y empezar a escribir un mensaje. Se había dicho a sí mismo que no iba a mencionar la coincidencia del nombre en absoluto, pero después de escribir un saludo y presentarse a sí mismo, era todo en lo que Kurt podía pensar en escribir.

_Esta es una pregunta extraña, lo sé, pero ¿fuiste a la Academia Dalton en Westerville, Ohio?_

Kurt envió el correo electrónico, esperando que este tipo no estuviera muy ofendido de que su primer mensaje fuera tan soso. Hasta que Kurt lo supiera a ciencia cierta, sin embargo, iba a estar demasiado distraído para tener interacciones significativas con su pareja.

Él quería alejarse del ordenador y hacer algo productivo, pero a los pocos minutos, su teléfono se iluminó con una notificación - un correo electrónico de Sebastian Smythe.

El correo electrónico era aún más corto que el que Kurt había enviado, y simplemente decía:

_Joder. Tenía la esperanza de que no fueras tú en realidad._

Kurt gimió y dejó caer el teléfono al otro lado de la cama, sin la intención de responder al email. "Esa perra me robó", murmuró.

**K&S**

Esa noche, Kurt estuvo inquieto, se mantuvo despierto por la decepción aplastante del emparejamiento fracasado. Hasta que consiguió ese correo de Sebastian, Kurt no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había querido que las cosas funcionaran. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por haberse apuntado a esta estúpida empresa de emparejamientos, enojado con la Dra. Jenny por ser mala en su trabajo, y enojado con Sebastian por arreglárselas todavía para ser una fuerza destructiva en la vida de Kurt años después de la secundaria. Él no iba a dormir en toda la noche. Cuando la alarma sonó por la mañana, se sintió como si no hubiera dormido, pero su móvil se iluminó con un montón de nuevas notificaciones, por lo que supo que debió haberse quedado dormido por lo menos durante un rato.

En su buzón de correo electrónico, había otra respuesta de Sebastian.

_Esa perra me robó._

Kurt no pudo dejar de reírse mientras escribía su respuesta, pero no mencionó que él había tenido la misma idea.

_Es bueno saber que eres tan agradable como lo eras en la escuela secundaria._

Envió el email y luego se arrastró fuera de la cama para arreglarse para el trabajo.

**K&S**

Kurt se suponía que _técnicamente_ no utilizaba su ordenador del trabajo para cosas personales, pero cuando tuvo algo de tiempo libre por la tarde, abrió un navegador para poder iniciar sesión en su correo electrónico y empezar a redactar un mensaje a la Dra. Jenny. Él y Sebastian no se ajustaban a los criterios para la garantía de devolución del dinero que se indicaba en el paquete, ya que aún no habían tratado de ir a cinco citas, pero Kurt estaba seguro de que sus circunstancias atenuantes le harían obtener la devolución que se merecían. Seguramente, ¿debía haber una excepción para las personas que eran emparejadas y que ya se conocen y se odian?

Estaba a la mitad de describir, con gran detalle, el tiempo en que su "alma gemela" puso a su novio de la escuela en el hospital, cuando una invitación de chat apareció en su bandeja de entrada. Era de Sebastian, lo cual era sorprendente. Kurt estaba demasiado intrigado para hacer otra cosa que aceptar la invitación y esperar a que Sebastian empezara a hablar.

_Sebastian Smythe: Voy a demandar a esta mujer y a llevar a toda su compañía ridícula a la quiebra._

_Kurt Hummel: Firmamos exenciones diciendo que no podemos demandarles, genio._

_Sebastian Smythe: Las exenciones sólo existen para asustar a la gente y que piense que no se puede iniciar un litigio. Probablemente no tengo ninguna posibilidad si no estás dispuesto a unirte a la demanda, sin embargo._

_Kurt Hummel: no lo estoy._

_Sebastian Smythe: Todavía eres un inútil, entonces. Es bueno saberlo._

_Sebastian Smythe: Voy a hacerle trizas en la primera encuesta de seguimiento, por lo menos._

_Kurt Hummel: Diviértete con eso._

_Sebastian Smythe: ¿Qué, no vas a hacerlo? El hecho de que fuimos emparejados es la PRUEBA de que todo esto es una farsa. No puedo creer que no estés enojado._

_Kurt Hummel: Estoy molesto, pero supongo que me esperaba que todos mis esfuerzos románticos fueran un desastre total. Estoy acostumbrado a ello._

_Sebastian Smythe: ¡Y sigues siendo una reina del drama, también!_

_Kurt Hummel: Bueno, YO SOY la reina del drama, a pesar de que eres tú el que insiste en la presentación de una demanda, porque no te gustan los resultados que obtuviste de una casamentera._

_Kurt Hummel: En realidad estoy escribiendo un correo electrónico a la Dra. Jenny en este momento, tratando de convencerla de que nos merecemos que nos devuelva nuestro dinero porque ya nos conocemos y nos despreciamos mutuamente._

_Sebastian Smythe: Nos merecemos nuestro dinero porque es un maldito fraude. Sus métodos son claramente poco fiables._

_Kurt Hummel: Me pregunto qué fue lo que en nuestros perfiles le hizo pensar que éramos tan compatibles._

_Sebastian Smythe: Nos gustan las pollas. Creo que ahí es donde terminan las similitudes._

_Kurt Hummel: Ahora en serio. ¿Qué estudiaste? ¿Qué haces para ganarte la vida?_

_Sebastian Smythe: Mira, algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo real que hacer en nuestros puestos de trabajo y no puedo pasarme el día entero conectado._

_Kurt Hummel: ¡Tú fuiste el que me enviaste un mensaje!_

Sebastian se desconectó sin contestar, y Kurt podía reconocer un rechazo cuando lo veía. Había sido estúpido por su parte tratar de realmente preguntar algo personal de Sebastian. No debería ni siquiera haber aceptado la invitación de chat para nada, y sólo debería haberse centrado en la importante tarea de terminar este email exigiendo su reembolso. Cerró la ventana de chat, y no esperaba tener noticias de Sebastian de nuevo.

**K&S**

Kurt recibió otro email por la noche mientras estaba tratando de terminar su correo electrónico para "Conexión de Almas Gemelas", y se sorprendió al descubrir que era de Sebastian. Esperaba que fuera otra línea quejándose, pero este correo electrónico era un par de párrafos de largo. Era una descripción bastante detallada de la vida académica y del trabajo de Sebastian desde que salió de Dalton. Al parecer, asistió a un programa acelerado quinquenal y se graduó en mayo con una licenciatura en matemáticas y un master en finanzas, y ahora trabajaba en una empresa de contabilidad en Manhattan. La información sólo confirmaba las sospechas de Kurt de que realmente no tenían nada en común. Ni siquiera podía imaginar _salir_ con alguien que se dedicaba a las finanzas, y mucho menos casarse con uno. ¿Sobre qué hablarían?

Kurt dijo otro tanto en su respuesta a Sebastian, y añadió algunos comentarios mordaces sobre lo aburrido que su trabajo debía ser, antes de dar a Sebastian su propia historia - su beca que le llevó a un puesto de "social media" a tiempo parcial durante sus cuatro años en NYADA y ahora a un puesto de recepcionista a tiempo completo en la oficina mientras iba a audiciones y esperaba su gran oportunidad. Terminó el correo electrónico con la sugerencia de que Sebastian probablemente rellenó el cuestionario con la hoja de respuestas al revés por lo que la máquina debió leerlo incorrectamente. Sebastian le envió una petición de chat casi de inmediato.

_Sebastian Smythe: Sí, estoy seguro de que si fue un error humano, fue mío. Eso tiene sentido._

_Sebastian Smythe: Sólo uno de nosotros tiene un master en ciencias, princesa._

_Sebastian Smythe: Pista: no eres tú._

_Kurt Hummel: Estaba bromeando, relájate._

_Kurt Hummel: ¿Por qué siquiera fuiste a una doctora de emparejamientos, de todas formas?_

_Sebastian Smythe: ... por la misma razón que tú lo hiciste, ¿me imagino? Qué pregunta tan estúpida._

_Sebastian Smythe: Y si en realidad piensas que esa mujer es una doctora, eres más tonto de lo que pensaba._

_Kurt Hummel: ¿Así que tú fuiste porque una de tus amigas hizo una despedida de soltera el año pasado y obligó a todos a inscribirse? Porque esa es la única razón por la que fui._

_Kurt Hummel: Y soy plenamente consciente de que se hace llamar doctora de manera fraudulenta. No había diplomas de carrera en ningún lugar en esa oficina._

_Kurt Hummel: Tal vez deberías añadir eso para tu juicio._

_Sebastian Smythe:¿ Así que supongo que tu amiga hizo que tú pagaras el dinero para aceptar el emparejamiento, también?_

_Kurt Hummel: No. La Dra. Jenny me persuadió con su discurso del 3,98 de compatibilidad._

_Sebastian Smythe: Probablemente les cuenta esa historia ridícula a todo el mundo. Ya sabes, da números falsos a todos los emparejamientos normales, y luego les dice "¡Wow, el tuyo es el más alto que hemos visto en la oficina!"_

_Kurt Hummel: No lo dudaría, salvo que todas mis amigas fueron emparejadas hace un tiempo, y ninguna de ellas tuvo ese dircursito. También todas siguen saliendo con los chicos que conocieron._

_Kurt Hummel: Tal vez tuvimos sólo mala suerte, y hubo algún tipo de error extraño con nuestros resultados._

_Sebastian Smythe: O tal vez tus amigas no son realmente tus amigas, son infiltradas de Conexión de Almas gemelas que fueron colocadas en tu vida sólo para convencerte de que esta empresa es de fiar y que cambiaría tu vida._

_Kurt Hummel: Sí, estoy seguro de que eso es todo. Me pregunto cuántas otras vidas inocentes han arruinado de esta manera._

_Kurt Hummel: Por mucho que me encantaría charlar sobre tus locas teorías de la conspiración, la "Batalla de la moda" comienza en pocos minutos y Rachel y yo tenemos una cita fija._

Kurt se despidió antes de que Sebastian pudiera responder. No se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo hasta que Rachel levantó una ceja mientras llevaba el tazón grande de palomitas de maíz al sofá para ponerse a ver el programa.

"¿Qué te tiene tan feliz?" preguntó. "¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"Sebastian", explicó Kurt mientras la seguía. "Él empezó a hablar conmigo cuando estaba en el trabajo hoy. Tiene muchas, muchas quejas sobre este servicio de emparejamientos".

"Él te hizo sonreír, sin embargo," Rachel señaló mientras se sentaban. Ella puso las palomitas de maíz entre ellos. "Tal vez la Dra. Jenny sabe de lo que está hablando."

"Uh, no, definitivamente no. Estoy sonriendo porque él sigue siendo un idiota, como yo pensaba, y me encanta estar en lo cierto. "Kurt agarró el mando a distancia y encendió la televisión.

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Eso es muy malo. Tenía la esperanza de que sería más tolerable ahora, por lo que podrías al menos aprovecharte de lo guapo que es. "

"Está dentro de la media, eso como mucho", afirmó Kurt. "Parece como si tú fueras una mejor pareja para él que yo."

"¿Es bi?"

"No que yo sepa", dijo Kurt, entrecerrando los ojos. "¡Y tienes novio, de todos modos! Aquel que te ama tanto por lo que vas a pasar la Navidad con él en lugar de conmigo".

"Sólo tenía curiosidad", resopló Rachel. "Mantendré mis garras fuera de tu alma gemela, te lo prometo."

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco, pero el principio de "Fashion Battle" comenzó antes de que pudiera llegar a una respuesta adecuada. Cuando el episodio terminó, Kurt leyó un rato antes de completar su régimen de cuidado de la piel de cada noche. No recordó que quería terminar su correo electrónico para la Dra. Jenny hasta que ya estuvo en la cama. Era tarde, de todos modos, así que él se dio cuenta de que enviarlo mañana en lugar de ahora no iba a suponer una gran diferencia.

**K&S**

Kurt no envió el email al día siguiente, tampoco. Él quiso hacerlo, pero tan pronto como abrió el proyecto de mensaje en su hora del almuerzo, Sebastian le envió un mensaje acerca de cómo "Fashion battle" debía estar manipulada, porque Rodrigo debería haber ganado la noche anterior. Kurt estaba de acuerdo, por supuesto, el diseño de Lillyan había sido horrible y nada digno de los elogios que había recibido, pero lo que no podía creer era que él estuviera de acuerdo con Sebastian. No podía creer que Sebastian viera un reality show de moda en primer lugar.

_Kurt Hummel: Por favor, dime que no viste ese programa solo para tener una excusa para seguir molestándome._

_Sebastian Smythe: ¿Y tú piensas que yo soy paranoico?_

_Sebastian Smythe: No, por desgracia, veo el programa regularmente._

_Kurt Hummel: ¿Por desgracia?_

_Sebastian Smythe: Mi ex solía verlo y de alguna manera me hice adicto. Ya han pasado años y no puedo parar. El pelo arco iris de Kelley y su personalidad espantosa de verdad me han llegado muy dentro._

_Kurt Hummel: No puedo imaginarte viendo un programa sobre moda. He visto tu forma de vestir._

_Sebastian Smythe: Tal vez, en los cinco años transcurridos desde la escuela secundaria, mi estilo ha cambiado._

_Kurt Hummel: ¡Espero que sí!_

_Sebastian Smythe: No te emociones demasiado. No lo ha hecho._

_Kurt Hummel: Todavía no veo cómo alguien podría pensar que eres mi alma gemela._

_Sebastian Smythe. No sé, ahora sabemos que tenemos pollas y programas de realities malos en común._

**K&S**

Kurt nunca terminó el email para la Dra. Jenny. Pasó las siguientes tres semanas hablando de ida y vuelta con Sebastian a través de correo electrónico y chat, y sería difícil argumentar que se odiaban con toda la charla que hacían. Sus mensajes no eran ya groseros, de verdad, al menos no entre sí. Como resultado, tanto Kurt como Sebastian tenían una afinidad por quejarse demasiado sobre compañeros de trabajo incompetentes. Tuvieron un profundo intercambio particularmente largo sobre las violentas fantasías que tenían acerca de los grupos de personas que obstruían los pasillos de las oficinas, caminando lentamente y lo suficientemente lejos el uno del otro para bloquear a cualquiera que quisiera pasarlos. Sebastian había terminado el intercambio con un email que decía:

_Será mejor que esperemos que ninguno de nuestros compañeros de trabajo muera en extrañas circunstancias, porque si buscan en los ordenadores de todo el mundo, estos emails son bastante incriminatorios._

Era bueno tener alguien con quien quejarse. Hablaban más que eso, sin embargo, y pronto sus conversaciones incluyeron comentarios sobre el último episodio de "Fashion battle", y en algunos hablaron de sus concursantes favoritos de años anteriores. Hablaban de cosas todos los días, también. Sebastian sabía acerca de la última broma inapropiada de Jill, la chica del correo que ligaba con Kurt sin descanso, y Kurt sabía acerca de un gran proyecto que Sebastian tenía que finalizar antes del día 20. Era bueno tener a otra persona con la que compartir esto. Kurt tenía a Rachel, por supuesto, y los amigos que había hecho en el trabajo, y él hablaba con ellos muy a menudo, pero la conversación se volvía inevitablemente a sus seres queridos, o lo emocionados que estaban por la Navidad. A Kurt le resultaba agotador.

Cuando su primera encuesta de seguimiento llegó de Conexión de Almas Gemelas, Kurt no se atrevió a escribir algo negativo. Claro, no están saliendo, y no podía imaginar que realmente fueran almas gemelas, pero el programa de emparejamiento lo puso en contacto con una persona con la que se llevaba bien y disfrutaba hablando, contra todo pronóstico. Kurt envió la encuesta al día siguiente sin mencionarlo a Sebastian, que no había vuelto a sacar el tema de la encuesta desde el primer día que hablaron.

Ese sábado por la mañana, cuando Kurt estaba charlando con Sebastian mientras desayunaba, empezaron a hablar de una película francesa recién estrenada que ambos querían ver, Kurt hizo la sugerencia antes de que se tomara el tiempo para pensar en ello.

_Kurt Hummel: ¿Podríamos ir a verla, si estás libre este fin de semana? Rachel odia las películas con subtítulos, y ver películas solo es deprimente._

Hubo una larga pausa después de que Kurt enviara el mensaje, lo que le dio un montón de tiempo para asustarse por lo que había hecho. Le había parecido una cosa natural, pero tal vez esta relación sólo funcionaba cuando no estaban el uno frente al otro. Tal vez esto iba a asustar a Sebastian.

_Kurt Hummel: Me doy cuenta de que podría haber sido una estupidez preguntar eso. Ni siquiera tenemos el número de teléfono de cada uno, no debería haberte pedido que nos veamos._

Sebastian no respondió de inmediato, pero el teléfono de Kurt sonó. La llamada era de un número que no reconoció, y por lo general lo dejaría ir al buzón de voz, pero necesitaba desesperadamente una distracción mientras Sebastian seguía sin responder a su mensaje.

"¿Hola?"

"Tienes tu número de teléfono en tu firma del correo electrónico", dijo una voz vagamente familiar. "Y ahora tienes el mío."

"... Sebastian?"

"No, en realidad soy Jill la del correo", dijo Sebastian. Kurt pudo escucharle prácticamente poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Vayamos esta tarde. Estoy aburrido".

**K&S**

No era una cita. Totalmente no era una cita. Ninguno de ellos dijo alguna vez la palabra 'cita' en absoluto durante la planificación, y sólo se encontraron unos pocos minutos antes de que comenzara la película, así que no hubo mucho tiempo para una pequeña charla. Rachel estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo, Sebastian realmente era increíblemente atractivo. Ni siquiera se había vestido mal, - no era elegante, pero la ropa le sentaba bien, por lo menos. Kurt había temido alguna incomodidad cuando se vieran por primera vez en persona, pero se sintió cómodo con Sebastian.

"¿Quieres ir a cenar a algún lugar?" Sebastian pidió cuando salían del cine.

"Tengo planes para cenar con Rachel esta noche, en realidad," dijo Kurt, decepcionado de que tuviera que rechazar la oferta. Sebastian se veía decepcionado, también, así que Kurt continuó. "Pero no me voy a encontrar con ella hasta las ocho, así que ¿podríamos tomar un café o algo así, y discutir la película?"

Sebastian sonrió. "Sí, claro. Eso sería genial".

Hablaron de la película durante unos minutos antes de que Sebastian cambiara de tema.

"¿Enviaste la encuesta de seguimiento?"

Kurt se sorprendió. Había pensado que sólo iban a ignorar el tema para siempre. "Um, sí, a principios de esta semana. ¿Mencionaste tu demanda? "

"No," dijo Sebastian. "Ni siquiera podía pensar en nada malo que decir de ti, ¿no es horrible?"

"Terrible", coincidió Kurt con una sonrisa. "Yo no pude, tampoco." Él quería preguntar si se trataba de una cita, porque estaba empezando a sentirse como una. Pero Kurt fue el que le pidió lo de la película, en primer lugar, y tenía miedo de que Sebastian le diera la vuelta a la cuestión dirigiéndola a él. Kurt no sabría qué responder.

"Tengo que decir que esto no es realmente lo que esperaba que pasaría cuando me inscribí en un servicio de emparejamientos", dijo Sebastian.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué esperabas? "

Sebastian pensó por un momento. "Bueno, esperar mucho tiempo, en primer lugar. Ella dijo que podría tardar meses hasta que encontrara a alguien que fuera lo bastante compatible. Pero luego me llamaron al día siguiente".

Kurt resopló. "Eso es porque mi pequeño y patético archivo había estado esperando allí durante catorce meses para alguien remotamente compatible, supongo."

"¿Catorce meses?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt secamente. "Todos con los que fui fueron emparejados al cabo de unos meses."

Sebastian frunció el ceño. "Si había pasado tanto tiempo, y tú ni siquiera estabas interesado en inscribirte para empezar, ¿por qué te molestaste en volver?"

"No iba a hacerlo, en un primer momento", admitió Kurt. "Esta no es la forma en que quiero conocer a un chico. Pero ... no sé, me siento solo, supongo, y ella parecía tan entusiasmada con la pareja. No quería no intentarlo y luego preguntarme si había cometido un gran error. "

"¿Cuánto hace que tú y Blaine habéis roto?"

"Mucho tiempo. Desde que era un estudiante de primer año en la universidad. La distancia no funcionó para nosotros. Y entonces salí con otro chico durante casi tres años, los cuales los pasé tratando de convencerme de que era mucho más serio de lo que realmente era."

"Ouch", dijo Sebastian, haciendo una mueca.

"Sí, no fue genial. Él era más mayor, y realmente exitoso, y guapísimo, así que realmente quería creer que significaba algo." Kurt suspiró. "Está bien, es tu turno. Sé que tienes por lo menos un ex, ya que lo culpaste por tu adicción a "Batalla de la moda". No voy a mentir, después de cómo eras en la escuela secundaria, estuve muy sorprendido de que hubieras tenido alguna cita seria para empezar. "

Sebastian se rio. "Yo estuve sorprendido, también", dijo. "No fuimos, como, una gran historia de amor ni nada, pero él fue mi primer novio, y salí con él durante un par de años en la universidad. Estuvo ... bien. Yo no sabía que quería algo así hasta que lo tuve, ¿sabes? Pero no he tenido una relación seria desde entonces. No soy muy bueno conociendo a gente que esté interesada en una relación a largo plazo. A los chicos se les ponen los pelos de punta si les dices algo de eso."

"Sí," dijo Kurt. "Tengo el mismo problema. Yo sólo... en realidad no salgo mucho. Lo que supongo que es la razón por la que la Dra. Jenny y su alma gemela de 3,98 de compatibilidad me engatusaron"

Estaban entrando en una especie de territorio de cita ahora, hablando de su historia romántica, pero era hora de que Kurt se fuera y se encontrara con Rachel, y se separaron sin nada demasiado íntimo. No se tocaron, en realidad, sólo intercambiaron un adiós y la promesa de hablar más tarde.

**K&S**

"Creo que quiero pedirle salir a Sebastian," Kurt le dijo a Rachel poco después de sentarse a cenar. "¿Es una locura?"

Rachel levantó una ceja. "¿Después de las últimas tres semanas? En realidad, no. "

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Eso significa que tú hablas con él o de él todo el tiempo. ¡Y la señora alma gemela dijo que eráis compatibles! "

Kurt gimió. "Lo séee. Y estoy bastante seguro de que tiene razón. Él es precioso y me hace reír. Y queremos las mismas cosas, ¡lo cual es algo que yo nunca habría esperado! "

"¿No esperabas que él quisiera una relación seria a pesar de que te encontraste con él a través de un servicio de emparejamiento llamado "Conexión almas gemelas"?"

"Creo que una vez que supe que era Sebastian, no pensé con claridad", admitió Kurt. "Nos llevamos muy bien, sin embargo."

"¡Y finalmente has admitido que él es caliente! Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Kurt, ¡admitiendo tus errores como un adulto! "soltó Rachel.

"Tal vez sólo estoy desesperado porque me hago mayor", indicó Kurt.

"Vamos, Kurt, tienes 24, no es como si fueras una solterona o algo así. Y esto no te hace desesperado, de todos modos. ¿No dijiste que prácticamente la Dra. Jenny lloró con lo perfectos que sois el uno para el otro? Él es inteligente, es caliente, tiene un buen trabajo, os lleváis bien, y lo más importante, ¡él estuvo dispuesto a ver esa película aburrida contigo! "

"Cállate, la película fue excelente."

"Y tú has encontrado a la única persona en el mundo que está de acuerdo contigo sobre eso", Rachel respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

**K&S**

Kurt casi envió a Sebastian un email esa noche preguntando si tenía una noche libre en algún momento esa semana para cenar, ya que Kurt no pudo aceptar la oferta anterior. Entonces decidió que debería esperar hasta que viera a Sebastian conectado para que pudieran hablar de ello en tiempo real. Sebastian no se conectó, sin embargo, y después de aproximadamente una hora, Kurt recordó que se habían intercambiado los números de teléfono en realidad, y podría simplemente mandarle un mensaje a Sebastian. O llamarle, pero era casi medianoche. Él se prometió a sí mismo que iba a llamar Sebastian mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, Kurt seguía intentando tener el valor suficiente para hacer la llamada. Rachel estaba matando el tiempo por el loft, a punto de pasar el día fuera con Michael, y seguía dándole lo que ella pensaba que eran palabras alentadoras.

Para hacerla callar, finalmente sacó su móvil, pero antes de que pudiera hacer la llamada, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Es Sebastian", dijo a Rachel.

"Oh, gracias a Dios uno de vosotros tiene pelotas", dijo ella. "¡Respóndele!"

Él la miró antes de coger el teléfono y se dirigió a su dormitorio para conseguir una apariencia de privacidad.

"Eh," saludó a Sebastian.

"Hola. ¿Es un mal momento? Puedo llamar más tarde".

"No, está bien," Kurt le aseguró. "Todo lo que estaba haciendo era ver a Rachel decidir qué sujetador llevará en su cita."

Sebastian se rio. "Eso suena ... algo horrible."

"No es mi actividad favorita, no. Entonces, ¿qué pasa? "

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Sebastian hablara. "Bueno, mi empresa está dando una fiesta de Navidad esta semana. El viernes. Es el 22, creo. Y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir. Si no tienes planes. Conozco a un montón de gente que se va de la ciudad la noche del viernes, pero…"

"Me encantaría", dijo Kurt, tratando de no sonar tan alegre como se sentía. "Estoy libre esa noche."

"Oh", dijo Sebastian, como si él no pensara que sería tan fácil. "Genial. No va a ser algo interesante, sin embargo. "Luego, en un tono burlón, añadió," Ya sabes, un montón de matemáticos aburridos. "

"Hmmm. Matemáticos, "dijo Kurt, fingiendo reconsiderarlo. "Pero van a tener licor, ¿imagino?"

Sebastian se rio. "Sip. Definitivamente el suficiente licor para que te olvides que estás en una sala llena de contables."

"Entonces me apunto" dijo Kurt, mordiéndose el labio para no chillar. Ni siquiera tuvo que hacer la pregunta, y él tenía una cita. Esto había funcionado increíblemente bien.

Hablaron durante unos minutos más antes de que Sebastian se excusara para ir a hacer recados. Rachel estaba esperando en la sala de estar, pareciendo emocionada.

"Eso sonó como una llamada telefónica feliz", dijo.

"Me invitó a la fiesta de Navidad de su oficina el viernes por la noche."

Rachel sonrió. "¡Yay! ¡Tienes novio!"

"Bueno, yo no diría eso", dijo Kurt, empezando a dudar de sí mismo. "Quiero decir ... técnicamente, supongo que ni siquiera dijo que fuera una cita."

Rachel suspiró con frustración. "No empieces de nuevo. ¡Es una cita! ¡Y vosotros vais a ser novios! Y puede que él pase la Navidad contigo para que puedas dejar de hacerme sentir culpable por tener mis propios planes".

"Navidad es en una semana", señaló Kurt.

"Bueno, tal vez el próximo año. O quizás él no tiene ningún plan, tampoco ", dijo Rachel. "Tal vez vosotros sois almas gemelas, y todo esto estaba destinado a suceder exactamente de esta manera. Tuve que decidirme por un sujetador sin ti, por cierto".

"Estoy seguro de que tu elección está bien", respondió Kurt, feliz por el cambio de tema abrupto. No quería adelantarse con Sebastian, sólo para salir decepcionado.

"Sí", dijo ella, volviéndose hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero y alisando su suéter. "Debería funcionar."

**K&S**

Cuando Kurt llegó al edificio de apartamentos de Sebastian la noche del viernes para que pudieran ir juntos a la fiesta, todavía no estaba 100% seguro de si esto era o no era una cita. Él había hablado con Sebastian mucho esta semana, incluso más de lo habitual desde que habían intercambiado los números, pero el tema realmente no había surgido. El saludo de Sebastian, sin embargo, fue una buena indicación. Su sonrisa era cálida, su mirada recorrió de arriba a abajo el cuerpo de Kurt, y le dijo a Kurt que se veía muy bien.

"Gracias", dijo Kurt, sonriendo a cambio. "Tú también." Esta era definitivamente una cita.

Pero una vez que llegaron a la fiesta, Sebastian no tomó el brazo de Kurt o sostuvo su mano o le presentó con un título que fuera más que su nombre de pila. Agarraron algunas bebidas y se retiraron a un rincón relativamente tranquilo no muy lejos de la mesa de postres, donde atacaron las galletas y los brownies, mientras que Sebastian señalaba a algunos de los compañeros de trabajo incompetentes que había destacado mucho en sus correos electrónicos.

"Esa es Vanessa", dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia una mujer grande en un vestido rojo brillante horrible. "Es la peor de las atasca pasillos. Ella y ... "Miró a su alrededor. "Tim, por ahí. Los dos están casados, pero estoy un 95% seguro de que están teniendo una aventura. Y esa mujer de púrpura es Michelle, la… "

"Mujer de voz chillona," Kurt terminó para él. "Vas a tener que presentármela."

"Sólo si me prometes no reírte en su cara. Ella es sensible. Oh, está bien, John acaba de entrar, no te he hablado de él todavía. Es algo así como mi inapropiado Jill. No le veo mucho, porque le han trasladado, pero él solía invitarme a salir todo el tiempo. Incluso le dije que era hetero para sacármelo de encima."

"Wow," dijo Kurt, "debe haber sido malo, entonces."

"Sólo ... súper molesto", respondió Sebastian. "Le diría que me follo perros si eso lo mantuviera alejado."

Esto hizo que Kurt se ahogara con su bebida, y Sebastian le dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¿Estás listo para otro?", preguntó Sebastian. Kurt asintió con la cabeza a través de sus toses, y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa de los licores. Después de que hubieran rellenado sus bebidas y se encontraran en su camino de regreso a su rincón, una mujer teñida de rubio oxigenado de unos 40 años, claramente borracha, pasó por delante de ellos.

"Nah ah ah", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¡Estáis bajo el muérdago! ¡No podéis pasar hasta que os beséis! "

"Heather ..." Sebastian advirtió con los dientes apretados.

"¡Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte!", dijo, dirigiéndose a Kurt. "Sabes,¡Sebastian aquí ha estado hablando de ti desde hace semanas!"

Kurt estaba bastante sorprendido por la información, pero Sebastian se veía lo suficientemente mortificado, así que trató de no mostrarlo. "Pensé que los contables eran más maduros que esto", dijo.

"Bueno, no lo somos", dijo una mujer joven, de pelo oscuro de pie junto a Heather. "¡Toda pareja ha tenido que besarse antes de que la dejáramos irse, así que vamos, dadnos un espectáculo!"

Kurt estaba casi seguro que ninguna otra pareja se había visto obligada a besarse aquí, pero él sólo puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó más hacia Sebastian, que todavía se veía incómodo. Kurt quería simplemente darle un rápido beso para que pudieran escapar de esas mujeres horribles, pero tan pronto como sus bocas se tocaron, Kurt era muy reacio a alejarse. Sebastian hizo un ruido suave, sorprendido, pero presionó hacia adelante en vez de apartarse, y llevó una mano a la mejilla de Kurt sosteniendo su cara mientras se besaban. No era como Kurt se imaginó que sería el primer beso con su supuesta alma gemela, pero fue un momento agradable, no obstante. Kurt incluso se olvidó de que tenían un público bastante grande de contables borrachos hasta que escuchó a una mujer comenzando a animarlos. Kurt y Sebastian se retiraron inmediatamente y Sebastian comenzó a reír cuando Kurt le sostuvo la mirada.

"¿Estás contenta ahora?" Sebastian pidió a Heather. Al parecer, había recuperado la compostura.

"Mucho", dijo. "¡De nada, por cierto!"

Sebastian puso los ojos en blanco, tomó el brazo de Kurt, y lo condujo a través de la multitud de curiosos.

"Tus compañeros de trabajo son horribles", dijo Kurt mientras se retiraron hacia su rincón apartado. El licor estaba empezando a afectarle ahora, eso o era la emoción del beso público que estaba haciendo que todo se sintiera un poco borroso y cálido.

"Ellos realmente lo son. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? "Sebastian preguntó una vez que se habían distanciado del grupo apiñado alrededor del muérdago. "He hecho acto de presencia, así que ..."

"Sí", respondió Kurt, sin importarle lo ansioso que parecía. "Tenemos que salir de aquí. Para hablar... ".

"Cierto," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, con los ojos en los labios de Kurt. "Hablar".

Tomó unos minutos para que Sebastian y Kurt acabaran sus bebidas y se despidieran, y Kurt se sintió incómodo todo el tiempo, sintiendo los ojos de alguien sobre él. Él no lo entendió hasta que él y Sebastian se estaban poniendo sus abrigos y Kurt se dio cuenta de que John estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia él desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Eh," dijo Kurt, empujando el hombro de Sebastian y asintiendo con la cabeza discretamente hacia John. "Creo que él podría haber visto todo el fiasco del muérdago."

Sebastian hizo una mueca. "Sí, eso parece."

"Probablemente será difícil convencerlo de que eres hetero ahora." Kurt no se dio cuenta que había hecho suya una de las bromas patentadas de Sebastian sobre cómo de afeminado él era hasta que las palabras habían salido de su boca.

Sebastian no tuvo la oportunidad, sin embargo. Sólo frunció el ceño y dijo, "Voy a tener que salir con algo nuevo, supongo."

Una vez que estaban en el ascensor, fue Sebastian quién besó a Kurt primero, más duro y más apasionado que en la fiesta, y Kurt de repente estaba muy contento de que él y Sebastian hicieron tiempo en el pasillo y esperaron a que la multitud bajara antes de conseguir su propio ascensor . Era sólo un paseo de 13 pisos hacia abajo, por desgracia, y por primera vez en su vida, Kurt realmente deseó que el ascensor se quedara bloqueado entre dos pisos. En el momento en que llegaron al vestíbulo, Sebastian tenía a Kurt pegado a la parte trasera del ascensor, pero rápidamente retrocedió cuando las puertas se abrieron. Kurt tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo, tratando de calmarse, y preparándose para informar a Sebastian que él hablaba en serio cuando dijo que quería hablar. Alma gemela potencial o no, Kurt no quería acostarse con él esta noche. Nunca había tenido una primera cita sexual de la que no se hubiera arrepentido, y no quería comenzar esta de mala manera.

Antes de que Kurt pudiera decir nada, Sebastian se volvió hacia él y le dijo, "Hay un restaurante a pocas manzanas de aquí. ¿Podríamos ir a tomar un café o algo?"

**K&S**

"Entonces..." Kurt comenzó después de unos minutos de charla en su reservado del restaurante. "¿Esto fue una cita, entonces?"

Sebastian se rio. "¿No quedó claro?"

"Un poco," Kurt admitió con una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, yo estaba en un 95% seguro de que lo era, pero luego metiste tu lengua en mi boca en el ascensor, así que pensé que realmente eso cerraba el trato."

La camarera se acercó entonces a dejar la orden de patatas fritas que Sebastian había pedido, y le dio las gracias profusamente mientras ella se alejaba.

"Deberías probar algunas," Sebastian dijo a Kurt. "Están increíbles."

"Acabamos de pasar una hora llenándonos con golosinas azucaradas", respondió Kurt. "No puedo creer que puedas comer un bocado más después de todas esas galletas que comiste."

"Hey, yo trabajo mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Esta relación no va a funcionar si tú juzgas mis hábitos alimenticios ", bromeó Sebastian.

"No te estaba juzgando," Kurt le aseguró, tratando de no sonreír demasiado ante el uso de la palabra "relación". Eso lo resolvía todo, entonces. "Yo estaba ... maravillándome. Tengo una dieta terrible, también. Estoy celoso, en realidad. Ojalá no estuviera tan lleno. Se ven deliciosas".

"Debes probar una", Sebastian repitió, tendiéndole una patata frita.

"Si insistes," Kurt suspiró, tomando la patata frita. Sebastian tenía razón… su sabor era increíble, y Kurt sabía que no podría tener sólo una.

Sebastian levantó una ceja. "¿Debo mover el plato hacia el centro de la mesa, entonces?"

"Sí," dijo Kurt, derrotado. "Eso es probablemente lo mejor. Pero si vomito, te voy a culpar".

**K&S**

Sebastian caminaba con Kurt hacia el metro después de terminar de comer. Él vivía sólo a siete manzanas de distancia, pero se ofreció a llevar a Kurt casa.

"Es una buena oferta, pero vivo en Bushwick," Kurt le dijo.

"Oh, eso es ... sí, eso está un poco fuera de mi camino."

Kurt se rio. "Sí, un poco. Me ofrecería a acompañarte caminando a tu casa, pero hace mucho frío, y estoy un poco perezoso. "

"¿Y es probable que tengas que levantarte temprano para un vuelo?"

"¿Un vuelo?", preguntó Kurt.

"Pensé que ibas a Ohio para Navidad", explicó Sebastian.

"Oh, no, me quedo aquí para las fiestas. Mis padres están de vacaciones. "La anticipación de su cita con Sebastian esta semana casi le había hecho olvidar su próxima Navidad solo.

"Voy a estar en la ciudad, también", dijo Sebastian. "Tal vez podríamos hacer algo, si estás libre."

"¿No tienes planes?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Voy a una fiesta en Nochebuena en casa de mi tía en Nueva Jersey, pero eso es todo. Mis padres están fuera del país".

"¡Eso es genial!" Kurt exclamó, incapaz de controlar su emoción. "Quiero decir, no es muy bueno que tu familia no esté cerca, pero ... todo el mundo que conozco tiene planes, y no tengo nada que hacer, así que ... sí, debemos definitivamente hacer algo. ¿Tal vez ver una película en la Navidad? "

"Sí, me gustaría eso", dijo Sebastian, sonriendo. "Y, um ... si quieres venir a la fiesta de mi tía, estás invitado. Es sólo una cosa casual, y tiene algunos amigos invitados, también, así que no se trata sólo de la familia. Sería bueno no hacer el viaje solo, y ella siempre me está molestando para que lleve una cita."

Kurt lo consideró por un momento. Él sabía que podría ser un poco pronto para asistir a fiestas de familia con un chico con el que no estaba listo para acostarse todavía, pero Kurt no podía ver nada malo en ello. Sebastian dijo que era algo casual, y quería que Kurt fuera. Kurt quería ir, también, quería tener una verdadera Navidad-y planes para el fin de semana de Navidad que había estado tan seguro que sería terrible y solitario.

"Me encantaría ir," dijo Kurt. "¿Podemos hablar de los detalles mañana?"

Sebastian sonrió. "Sí, te llamaré."

"Está bien", dijo Kurt, poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso Sebastian. "Buenas noches."

"Buenas noches. Que tengas un feliz regreso a casa".

Ellos se separaron sin dejar de sonreír, Sebastian dirigiéndose al otro lado de la calle y Kurt hacia abajo en la estación de metro para tomar el tren. No intentó saltar por las escaleras, ya que no le serviría de nada romperse un hueso y arruinar su Navidad, pero era difícil mantenerse bajo control. Se detuvo por un momento a mitad del camino hacia la plataforma en la escalera, Kurt tecleando un mensaje rápido a Rachel, quien se quedaba esta noche en casa de Michael para que pudieran salir juntos para tomar su vuelo de mañana por la mañana.

_Voy a pasar la Navidad con Sebastian :) Creo que probablemente debo enviar a la Dra. Jenny una cesta de frutas._

Él no creía que Rachel le daría ninguna advertencia acerca de ir demasiado rápido, ya que fue ella la que propuso la idea la semana pasada. Incluso si ella era escéptica, Kurt sabía que no iba a dejar que le molestara. Sentía algo con Sebastian que no había sentido en mucho tiempo – una promesa, una chispa - y no podía esperar a ver cómo se resolvía. Por el momento, no estaba preocupado en absoluto.

Después de todo, tenían un grado de compatibilidad 3,98.

**K&S**

**EL MAYOR REGALO DE TODOS**

Fue la prima de 18 años de Sebastian, Madison, quién los recogió en la estación de tren en Nochebuena, mirándoles como pasando de todo y mascando su chicle ruidosamente mientras se inclinaba contra su coche en el lado del pasajero en el área de recogida.

"Todo el mundo ya está bebiendo", dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Tío Steve se ha estado quejando desde esta mañana."

"Maravilloso", murmuró Sebastian. "Kurt, esta es mi prima Madison".

"Es un placer conocerte", dijo Kurt, dando a la chica cortante una sonrisa brillante.

"Bien," dijo ella. "¿Podemos darnos prisa? Tengo que estar en la fiesta las horas suficientes para que mamá me deje salir con Blake esta noche. "

Ella no volvió a hablar hasta que estuvieron en el coche, Kurt y Sebastian en el asiento trasero, con las piernas largas encogidas porque Madison no había subido ninguno de los asientos para darles más espacio.

"Al menos podrías mover el asiento del pasajero de modo que Kurt tenga más sitio, Maddie", Sebastian le había reñido, pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. Se había girado a Kurt con una mueca de disculpa. "Son sólo unos 10 minutos hasta la casa."

"Así que vosotros vais a casaros, ¿o qué?" Madison preguntó después de unos minutos en el coche. Kurt miró a Sebastian, con una ceja levantada.

"Nuestra primera cita fue hace dos días, Maddie", dijo Sebastian. Era verdad - aún no habían pasado 48 horas desde que asistieron a la fiesta de Navidad de la oficina de Sebastian juntos. Habían tenido una segunda cita la noche anterior, después de hacer algunas compras navideñas de última hora por su cuenta para comprar cosas el uno para el otro. Hoy era el tercer día desde que salían, y su tercera cita, y ya que Kurt había traído una bolsa de viaje al apartamento de Sebastian esta mañana antes de salir para Nueva Jersey, se perfilaba para ser una tercera cita bastante larga. Kurt no podía esperar.

"Mamá dice que le dijiste que conociste a tu alma gemela", dijo Madison. "Debe ser muy bueno en la cama si ya lo estás llamando eso."

Los ojos de Kurt se ensancharon y el rostro de Sebastian se puso rojo brillante.

"Yo le dije que la señora de los emparejamientos dijo que éramos almas gemelas", dijo Sebastian. "Nosotros todavía no hemos... Yo no he dicho..." Se volvió hacia Kurt. "Yo no he dicho eso. Ella está…"

Madison lo interrumpió, y Kurt pudo verla poniendo los ojos en el espejo retrovisor. "Tío, estuviste todo entusiasmado hablando sin parar durante 45 minutos ayer. Lo sé, porque fue durante el momento familiar de decorar las galletas. Entonces mamá nos dijo que conociste a este gran chico nuevo a través de un servicio de emparejamiento y que ya lo conocías de la escuela secundaria y que tú le dijiste que es tan maravilloso y perfecto y os lleváis tan bien y que la señora de los emparejamientos en realidad podría tener razón en lo de almas gemelas, bla, bla, bla".

Sebastian evitando la mirada de Kurt ahora centraba toda su atención en la ventana. Kurt sabía que Sebastian se sentía avergonzado por la información que había sido revelada, pero eso en realidad no le impactó a Kurt. El mensaje que Madison acababa de transmitir era un buen resumen de sus sentimientos durante los últimos días. Era agradable oír la confirmación de que no estaba solo en esto. Se acercó a través del asiento y tomó la mano de Sebastian, dándole un apretón y con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para hacerle saber que no había nada de qué avergonzarse. Sebastian apretó su brazo de nuevo y se giró para darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Decidiendo que era hora de cambiar de tema, Kurt dijo, "Así que, Madison, ¿sigues en la escuela secundaria o has comenzado ya la universidad?"

Madison suspiró. "¿Podemos no hacer charla trivial? Si Sebastian está asustándote con la espeluznante charla sobre las almas gemela, yo no quiero atarme a nadie"

"Dudo que sea posible que un engendro del infierno como tú consiga estar demasiado apegada a las personas," murmuró Sebastian.

"Estás siendo muy grosero con la chica que está llevándote en coche a ti y a tu futuro esposo. También tengo acceso a toneladas de imágenes que mi mamá tiene de ti regordete, y con acné en la escuela media, que estoy seguro que haría que tu alma gemela se lo pensara dos veces antes de tener que utilizar tu semen para hacer a vuestro bebé en el futuro ".

Kurt no pudo contener su resoplido, y Sebastian le dio una mirada herida.

"Oh, estoy seguro de que eras muy lindo", dijo Kurt, acariciando la pierna de Sebastian.

"No me gusta mi familia", Sebastian gimió, desplomándose en el asiento.

"Bueno, ya somos dos", dijo Madison.


End file.
